Optimus Prime the Incubus
by SilverStarWriter
Summary: After finding his friend and saving her from a mysterious mech from the dangerous parts of Iacon, Optimus catches the eye of the mech that is a Incubus. He plans the possess his body and become a part of Optimus, so once he does that, Optimus will never be the same ever again.
1. Today Autobot, Tomorrow Incubus

Disclaimer! - I do not own Transformers or anything related to it. I just own this story. A couple of made up characters.

* * *

The sound of pedes running on the ground echoed throughout the dark alley way. The femme was frighten for her life as a her pursuer was chasing after her. She could not see the mech or femme since it was dark out on Cybertron. She was almost at the very end the alley way. She began to pick up her pace. Right before the exit of the alley way she tripped. She was about to get up, but her pursuer grabbed a hold of her pede and started dragging her back. She began clawing on ground and kicking her pursuer to let her go. Her kicks were not hitting anything which frighten her more.

"Help! Anybot! Please help me!" she screamed

Her pursuer only laughed smoothly and low. Tears were welling up in her optics, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Let go of her!" shouted Optimus

She looked up to see Optimus lunged at the shadowy looking mech with his axe. The mech let go of her pede to dodge his attack. She scrabbled to get up. Once she got up she told Optimus to run. In that split second, when Optimus turned to his attention to Elita-1, the mech scratched across Optimus' chassis. Optimus grunted in pain. Optimus made a quick swipe on the attacker with his axe. Optimus then decided to fall back with Elita-1, since she was obviously out of harm's way. He bolted away, with Elita-1, from the alley way. They ran a good distance away from the accursed alleyway and leaving behind that dangerous mech.

The mysterious mech smirked and traced his wound, while healing it from the trace of his finger. He smiled a sharp toothy grin. His sparkling red optics glowed a lustful reddish color. His arrow pointed tail swayed in excitement. His little bat wings stretched out a little.

"Oh, that red and blue mech has the most perfect body for possessing." Stated the Incubus Mech.

With a quick flap of his wings, he was flying through the darkness of the night.

Optimus and Elita-1 stopped in a park to catch some air.

"Elita-1 why were you in the most dangerous part of Iacon? I know you had that heated fight with Sentinal, but it does not mean you can run off like that." Said Optimus with a shallow breath.

Elita-1 looked up a little guiltily to Optimus.

"I know, but this time Sentinal took a step to far." Replied Elita-1. She raised her voice a little at the end. She tighten her hand into a fist. She looked down with rage filled optics.

"I know that and so does Sentinal. He regretted stepping over that line, so that is why I was helping him search for you." Comforted Optimus. He placed his servo over her shoulder. She looked up, with surprised and grateful optics.

"Both of you guys were looking for me?" asked Elita

"Of course, we wanted you to come back, so Sentinal can apologize for what he said." Answered Optimus

She chuckled then sighed in relief. She would have probably still be with that terrible mech if it was not for her two closest friends looking for her. Elita looked over Optimus' chassis and saw the deep scratch marks. She gasped when some of his energon was leaking out.

"Optimus you need to go to the Med Bay at the Academy. You are bleeding energon from those scratches." Stated Elita

Optimus looked down to see that he was leaking energon. He had a shocked face, then agreed with Elita. They made their way back to the Academy. Elita led Optimus to the Med Bay. Though right before Optimus entered, he stopped.

"Elita you need to com Sentinal to work out the tense situation between you two." Told Optimus

"I will now go in there." Ordered Elita

"Alright alright, I'm going." Optimus walked in the Med Bay. He let the Medic there to check and heal his wounds. After several breems of letting the mending settle, the Medic let Optimus go. He was glad that he was able to leave. He needed to recharge. He couldn't in the Med Bay, since he had an eerie feeling of being watched. He entered his dorm which he was sharing with Sentinal. He crawled on top of his berth. He was about to offline his optics when he suddenly felt his servos quickly being placed on top of his head and his pedes were wrapped around by smooth leathery rope. He opened his optics wide to see a strange looking mech pinning him down his berth. He was about to shout at the mech, but the mech placed his other servo on his mouth.

"Ah ah ah~. No shouting sexy." Told the Mech Incubus

He grinned showing his sharp fangs.

"Would you mind opening your spark chamber? I just need a little access and I can make your body my home." Explained the Mech Incubus in his smooth silky voice.

Optimus was tempted to give in to the Incubus, but he was still strong willed, so he was not going to go down easy. Optimus nodded no and was determined to keep his spark chamber closed to the purple and silver mech with curved horns on top his forehead. The Mech Incubus just smirked and chuckled lowly.

"A challenge?"

He drew his mouth close to Optimus' audio receptors. He spoke in hot breathy tone that send chills down Optimus' back.

"I…love a challenge."

The Mech Incubus licked his audio receptors with his almost snake like tongue, making Optimus let out a muffled moan. Optimus realized what he just let out and started struggling against the Mech Incubus. The Mech Incubus didn't care that Optimus was struggling to get out of his grip. It just made him want Optimus more. The Mech Incubus lowered his head to Optimus' neck and began nibbling on his silver cables. Optimus was try hold back his moaning, but a few escaped his mouth. The Mech Incubus let go of his mouth then his hand trace the seams on his body. Moans were escaping Optimus' mouth with little effort now. This is exactly what he wanted. He stopped biting his neck and look at him straight in the optics. Optimus looked at the lustful red optics of this mech. He couldn't look away from them.

"Can you open your spark chamber for me?" asked the Mech Incubus.

Optimus unconsciously opened his Spark Chamber. Before he realised what he did, the mech began to go into his Spark in a purple silverish cloud form. Optimus was experiencing both pain and pleasure at the same time. He was nearing an overload, but he was trying to hold back.

"Nhhh…ah-ha..mmhh" groaned Optimus

When the rest of the cloud finally was absorb into Optimus' Spark Chamber, the chamber closed on its own, but it first let Optimus overload after the ordeal.

"AHHHH~~!" screamed Optimus in pleasure.

He relaxed against his berth. He panted and his vents were on high to try and cool his systems. He offline his optics and hoped to recharge.

Optimus online his optics, but his pupils looked a little more like ovals. He groaned and leaned up from his berth. He looked over to the other berth to see Sentinal recharging soundly. Optimus sighed.

"Was that a dream or…real?" Wondered Optimus

He got off his berth and decided to take a quick shower in the dorms washracks. When he walked past Sential's full body mirror, he didn't noticed that there a light red outline of his horns, wings, and tail. He left his dorm room and headed towards the washracks

*Author's Notes

If you guys are wondering what version this is, (though it should be a little bit obvious) it is Transformers Animated. Also I would have never thought about this without the help of the inspiring fanart of Murr-fray. (I think that is her/his name. ^^;)


	2. I am an Incubus

Disclaimer! - I do not own Transformers or anything related to it. I only own the story and the made up characters.

* * *

Optimus left the wash racks feeling relaxed, before he heard a ping in his com link. He answered it.

"Optimus here. What is it?" answered Optimus

"Optimus you need to get your aft out on the training grounds. The Sergeant is fumming because you are late." Explained Sentinal

"Oh Primus, I knew I took too long. Alright I will out there in a nanoclick Sentinal." Responded Optimus

"Hurry."

Optimus ended the call. He transformed and raced to the training grounds. Once he arrived behind his classmates, he transformed back and ran into line.

"So you finally showed up Optimus. You're late!" shouted Kup Minor

Kup Minor barely tolerated any late students. Especially with one who showed a lot of potential.

"I would expect a few students in my class to be late, but not you! What excuse do you have for me Optimus? Hmm!" shouted Kup Minor. He look straight into Optimus' blue optics with rage filled ones.

"I have no excuse for my tardiness Kup Minor. No activity is no more important than me attending to class on time. Any extra work or drills you wish to give me, I will not hesitate or complain." Optimus answered

Kup Minor scoffed then smiled.

"Most bots can learn from you Optimus. You set a good example of a future Elite Guardsman. Now enough wasting precious daylight, class drop and give me forty! Optimus give me fifty-five!" Kup Minor ordered

Everybot dropped and transformed in unison while he count.

After the warm-up exercises the class moved onto the obstacle courses. Optimus was paired with Sentinel to spar with while his classmates took on different courses. Optimus lunged at Sentinal with his energon axe, but Sentinal block it with his energon shield. Sentinal bounced Optimus off his shield and tried to slash his shoulder. With his quick reflexes, Optimus counter attacked his sword with his axe redirecting the sword's direction. That allowed Sentinal to become open in that moment, so Optimus tilted his axe and extended the pole. That hit Sentinal, on the chassis, knocking him a bit back. Optimus spun downwards to sweep Sentinal's pedes with his leg. Sentinal landed on his back with a thud. Before Sentinal made another move, Optimus held his axe close to his neck. Optimus retracted his battle mask to show his toothy grin.

"I win."

"Alright alright, you win, now get your axe away from me." Sentinal said

Sentinal retracted his battle mask. Optimus subspace his axe and held a servo to Sentinal. Sentinal smiled and grabbed his servo. Optimus helped him up. Once he was up, Sentinal subspace his weapons just as their Sergeant called them in for roll call. Their class lined up in front of him.

"You all made good progress today. Just in case you did not know, the final tests of this Steller cycle are coming up to determine if you are eligible to become a part of the Elite Guardsmen, so study well and keep your body sharp. Dismiss." Kup Minor explained

Optimus, Sentinal, and Elita-1 decided to go to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. Some time later, all of the three Autobots were chatting.

"So Sentinal, I saw you get your aft kick by Optimus during your sparring session with him." Elita-1 told with a smirk. Sentinal scoffed.

"I was holding back, so I wouldn't immediately defeat him Elita." Sentinal explained

"Sure Sentinal. Anyway what are guys going to do?" asked Elita-1

"Well I have sometime before my government class, so I am planning to go on over to the training rooms. How about you guys?" answered Optimus

"I need to study before I go to my Computer Science class because we are going to have a quiz today." Elita-1 answered

"I am going to the wash racks and then maybe review over my notes in my Government class." Sentinal added

"Nice, I guess we all have something to do." Optimus said while he finish off the rest of his energon. Strange to Optimus, he didn't feel that satisfied. He decided to shrug it off. He left his two friends and was making his way to the training rooms. During his trip over there, he was quickly becoming lustful and beginning to feel... hungry.

"What is wrong with me today?" thought Optimus "Why do feel that way? I just refueled. I think I need to visit the Medic."

Optimus made a quick detour to the Med Bay. When he walked through the entrance he saw the Medical Officer, Spark Beat. Her back was turned from him (probably does not realized Optimus is there). Optimus stared at Spark Beat's body, helm to pede.

"Was she this…delicious looking?" thought Optimus

Spark Beat turned around and saw Optimus staring at her…lustfully?

"Uhh, how may I help you Optimus?" asked Spark Beat

"Oh!...ummm.." said Optimus "Frag, probably this was a bad idea." Optimus thought

"Anything leaking or cut open? What is it Optimus?" questioned Spark Beat

"Actually never mind S-Spark Beat. I w-will be on my way." Stuttered Optimus. He was about to leave, but Spark Beat grabbed his servo.

"Are you sure, you are acting a little strange." Spark Beat wondered

Her touch made Optimus go over the edge. He took in a sharp intake and the windows and doors closed immediately. The Med Bay's walls and floor turned a dark purple color. Spark Beat let go of Optimus with a yelp. She did not expect this. She looked around before focusing on Optimus again. We she did, she gasped. Optimus suddenly have a red arrow pointed tail, red and silver wings, and a pair of Navy blue horns (with a smaller pair of horns in front) which slightly curved back.

"O-Optimus." Spark Beat squeaked out

Optimus turned his head to see Spark Beat slightly shaking. Optimus' slit pupils stared at her, until he smirked, showing his sharp fangs. He took a step closer to her. He let out a low chuckled.

"You will be quite a treat…Spark Beat." Optimus stated in a smooth voice as he stroke her cheek. "There is one thing you can help me with."

"…W-What is it?" Spark Beat was scared and strangely excited to hear the answer.

Optimus drew closed to her audio receptors. He spoke in a silky voice that Spark Beat wanted to melt in.

"Satisfy my hunger."

"O-Ok-ah!"

Optimus held her chin up while nipping and licking her neck cables. Heart was making soft moans. Optimus easily lifted her up on one of the Medical berths and began teasing her body by lightly tracing her body seams. She twitched at the sensation of her body being teased. Heat was slowly building up in between her legs. Optimus trailed one of his servos to her codpiece. She gasped.

"Ah~! O-Optimus."

"Would you mind opening up Spark Beat?" Optimus asked seductively

"S-Sure."

Spark Beat snapped open her codpiece revealing her wet valve. Optimus smirked. He turned his attention to her port. His finger traced around the rim. That little action caused her to moan softly. Optimus then inserted two fingers into the valve.

"Ah! Mmh..ah…oh Primus…mmh" Heart Beat moaned while Optimus pumped his fingers in and out of her wet valve. When she felt like she was on the edge of overloading, Optimus took out his fingers. It made Spark Beat whimper in disappointment. Her valve clenched around nothing, aching to be touched. Suddenly she began moaning again when Optimus inserted his thick snake like glossa. She bucked her hips, but Optimus held them down firmly. She was once again at the edge of overloading. Optimus sensed she was, so he made his glossa go a little deeper. That made her overload right then and there. A gush of lubricant went into Optimus' mouth which he gladly drank. He stood up, licking the lubricant on his lips. He smiled deviously at the sight of Spark Beat panting while showing her lubricant covered valve. Optimus made Spark Beat sit up to look him in the eyes. Once they met eye contact, Optimus' optics glowed an ominous blue, trapping Spark Beat in his gaze.

"You will forgot that this ever happened. The last memory you will have is before my arrival. Do you understand?" ordered Optimus

Spark Beat nodded.

"Now close your valve and recharge dear Spark Beat." Optimus ordered

Spark Beat covered her valve before instantly going into recharge. Optimus properly her laid her down with a data pad in servo. Optimus extra features disappeared before the Med Bay turned back to normal. Optimus slightly shook his head.

"Did that really just happened?" wondered Optimus "W-Why did that happen?!" Optimus mentally yelled at himself. He decided to go back to his dorm room. Hopefully Sentinal was not there. He really need some alone time. The only good that came out of this was now he was satisfied, yet he was disgusted with himself.

* * *

*Author Notes*

I think I will make one or two more chapters to this point in time, then fast-forward a little. Maybe before or after the incident with Elita-1 on spider planet. If I am going to do two chapters to this point in time, I want dedicate the second chapter to Optimus having to frag Ultra Magnus, because reasons I rather not give out yet. Well hope you enjoyed this one.


	3. Incubus Teaching

Pedes running down the hallway slightly echoed. Optimus ran back to his dorm room. Once he made it to his dorm room, he hastily input the code. The light lit up green meaning he could come in. He roughly opened the door when it was sliding away and entered in. He bumped into something which caused him to fall back on his aft. The door slid back into place. Optimus looked up to see Sentinal.

"Whoa Optimus. Why did you bump into me? I was reading over my notes." Said Sentinal

"S-Sorry, I didn't know you were close to the door." Apologized Optimus.

"It's alright." Responded Sentinal. He held out a servo to Optimus, who gladly took it. Sentinal helped him stand back up.

"Thanks."

"No problem Optimus, but why did you come here? I thought you were going to the training room." Asked Sentinal

"Oh…um…change of plans?" answered Optimus sheepishly

"Okay? What are you going to do then?" questioned Sentinal

"I-I thought I could…study with you, since we do have the same class." Optimus said while rubbing behind his neck with his servo

"Oh sure! Grab your data pad and we will begin."

"Okay." Optimus grabbed his data pad with his notes. "This is going to be a long solar cycle." Thought Optimus

* * *

The rest of the solar cycle went as normal for Optimus, attending his classes and hanging out with his two closest friends. When Cybertron was turning dark, Sentinal and Optimus were heading back to their dorm. Once Sentinal entered the code, the door opened letting them inside. They both made it to their berths.

"See ya after recharge Optimus." Said Sentinal

"You too Sentinal. Recharge easy." Responded Optimus

They offline their optics and drifted into deep recharge.

Inside of Optimus' dream, he was laying on a dark red and purple floor. His optics flickered on. He sat up and looked around.

"Oh you are finally here. Took awhile I must say." Said a familiar smooth voice.

Optimus quickly looked at the familiar figure a few feet in front of him. He stood up.

"Where am I? Who are you? What did you do to me?!" questioned Optimus angrily

The Mech Incubus just chuckled. He turned around and walked closer to Optimus.

"Oh Optimus, right now you are in a dreamscape. This is only way I can talk to you. Well, my name is Purple Lust the Incubus. And I just simply merged with you. Does those answer your questions?" answered Purple Lust with a toothy smirk

Optimus just looked shocked. More questions ran through his mind. What is a dreamscape? What is a Incubus? Why merge with me?! Wasn't he going to possess me? Purple Lust laughed at Optimus expression.

"What is so funny?" Asked Optimus

"Your lovely face in that expression." Answered Purple Lust

Optimus just sighed. He needed to calm down and just get more answers from Purple Lust, since he seemly just answers without hesitation.

"Okay, what is a Incubus?" wondered Optimus

"Oh we are creatures of lust and passion. We come from the realm that Unicron made. We feed off of lust and sinful pleasures. The most purest form of that are those lovely juices that comes from the interfacing equipment. Though we can eat energon, we need to large amounts of it to satisfy us." explained Purple Lust

Optimus tried to absorb the info he was just given. A Primus forsaken creature merged with him and apparently he became one too. He just asked another question to keep his anger from showing in his expressions.

"Why merge with me? I thought, from what I can remember from that night, you were planning to possess my body."

"Hmm, well I did plan on possessing your glorious body, but it was because of your Spark that changed my mind." Stated Purple Lust

"My Spark?" said confused Optimus

"Your Spark is a golden color. A very rare color in present Cybertron. There was so many different Spark color types back then. That was the time Incubi and Succubi kidnap Mechs and Femmes depending what color they wanted. There were green, purple, golden, blue, pink, etc. When the Great War began, many of those colors went extinct. Those Mechs and Femmes, with the different colored Sparks, who were captured by the Incubi and Succubi, as pets, eventually offlined. When I saw your Spark was a golden color, I just could not posses you. I did not want to transform that drop of a burning Sun into my near black colored Spark. Those who have golden sparks were promised greatness from Primus himself. The only option left was me merging with you, giving you my features, powers, and partially my nature. Eventually I will fade away into your mind and Spark, but until then I will give you guidance on getting used to be half Incubus, Optimus." Explained Purple Lust

Optimus was about to have his processor overload with mind-boggling information that Purple Lust told him.

"Are you okay Optimus? You are smoking from the head there." Said Purple Lust with a little hint of concern in his smooth voice.

"I-I-I am alright-t. J-J-Just give me a nanoklick." Told Optimus

He let the info process in his processor slowly, then let his systems cool down a little. He took in a deep sigh in relief that he got his processor sorted out. He decided to ask a couple more questions.

"Is there anything I should know about being a Incubus and or the merging?" asked Optimus

"Well Incubi eating habits is something I should cover. Incubi feed twice or four times an orn. Since you are half Incubus and my presence in your body is still pretty strong, you will feed once or twice an orn. You can eat energon too, but maybe double of what you usually eat to satisfy your hunger. If you can not satisfy your hunger you will go the nearest Mech or Femme and feed even if you really do not want to that to them. They will forget the ordeal if you tell them to like you did that to the Medic."

"Ugh, do not remind me of that."

"Anyway, onto the merging. The after effects, as I said briefly in my other explanation, my presence influences your eating habits until I eventually fade away. My nature will have a slight effect on your behavior, but nothing too major. The features of the Incubus will never fade away though, just like the powers that comes with being one. You have a couple of common powers like the Hypno Stare, Smoke Body and Flight. Though, unsurprisingly, you gained a couple of rare powers like Spirit Chains and Time Room."

"R-Really. What do those do?" asked Optimus

"I would love to answer more questions, but you are about to wake up." Answered Purple Lust

"Wait what?" said Optimus. He noticed the dreamscape had growing white patches forming all around them.

"B-But I still have several unanswered questions!" shouted Optimus

"I know you do, but that must be it for now. Do not worry though, we will talk again. Bye and be well." Said Purple Lust as he waved while quickly fading away.

Everything turned white then black. Optimus slowly online his optics. His berth room, that he is sharing with Sentinal, came into view. He groaned from annoyance.

"Well, at least that cleared some things up." Thought Optimus. He got off his berth and checked out the window. Light was peering over the horizon. It was a little early, but Optimus took this as an advantage to eat breakfast. He walked to his little kitchen and grabbed a cube. He filled it up in the Energon Dispenser. He drank the full cube in a few gulps. Optimus noticed his fast consumption and groaned.

"I really do need to double my energon intake if I am going to go through this solar cycle and the future solar cycles." Optimus sighed

He refilled his cube and took another drink. He heard pedes coming into the little kitchen.

"Hey Sentinal, had a nice recharge?" asked Optimus

"Yeah, you?" responded Sentinal as he was getting a cube.

"It was okay." Optimus gulped down the rest of the Energon, then gently place the cube in the sink. The silence lingered for a few moments until Sentinal broke it.

"I wonder what the Sergeant will have us do today." Wondered Sentinal

"Perhaps have us do some drills first then maybe do a class activity or have us paired to a partner to complete a course together." Answered Optimus

Hopefully from here on out Optimus is going to try and stay normal as possible, though with being half Incubus, his life will probably never going to be the same again.

* * *

-Several orbital cycles before the Archa 7 incident.-

Optimus was swiftly flying high in the cold air of Cybertron. He needed to find a quick dinner. He put off his hunger for an orbital cycle and he going crazy hungry. He was scoping out the streets of Iacon for dinner, but non of the bots he looked at seem good to feed on. Frag his picky tastes. Optimus did not notice he was closing in on to the Elite Headquarters before it was too late. Alarms were going crazy and the security turrets were firing at Optimus.

"Frag!" thought Optimus

He was swiftly dodging the blue lasers. In other circumstances he would have fled and hid somewhere, but he was hungry and needed to satisfy his needs. Not only that, he smelled his next dinner there, so he decided to turn into smoke and hide in the shadows of the wall that surrounded the Headquarters. He saw the running Elites, scrabbling, trying to find him. When was he about to get the next Elite that ran past him, because he was just becoming that desperate. He spotted Ultra Magnus and Jazz run into the scene. His tanks rumbled hungrily.

"Primus, I have an expensive taste about my bots." Thought Optimus

* * *

*Author Notes* I know, I know you thought that only Ultra Magnus was going to get fragged, but nope, Jazz is going to be involved in it as well. Well my imaginations had other plans, so here you go. Sorry for the long explanation, but that needed to be explained, so none of my readers are confused. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and is looking forward for the next chapter.


	4. Fragging High Ranking Officers

"UM stay on your guard. That flying Decepticon can be anywhere. Ya dig?" warned Jazz as he brought out his energon numchucks. He was on high alert as was Ultra Magnus.

"I know Jazz. Watch for anything out of place." Said Ultra Magnus. He tighten his grip on his hammer as he walked around the perimeter of the Headquarters with Jazz. Optimus zipped behind Jazz and Ultra Magnus with a hot breeze trailing behind him. Jazz and Ultra Magnus instantly turned around to nothing. Jazz commed the other officers.

"Yo, any officers close to our location come quickly. I think that low life Decepticon is with us." Stated Jazz

"On our way sir." Said an officer.

"Great." said Jazz as he hung up.

"Come out Decepticon. You will sooner or later be outnumber so surrender." Ordered Ultra Magnus

A moment of silence passed before they heard a low chuckle. Jazz and Ultra Magnus looked around in the surroundings to see where that came from. Suddenly blue transparent shackles locked onto Ultra Magnus' wrists and he was quickly hoisted up.

"UM! Ah!" shouted Jazz as another pair of blue chains locked around his wrists and hoisted him up. Optimus was dragging his dinner to the top room of the Headquarters, Ultra Magnus' room. He crashed into the window to get his dinner into the room. He brushed off the glass shards on his shoulders when his dinner made it into the room. Optimus kept his top body a little smoky so they would not recognize him easily. With a flick of Optimus' tail the room transformed into his Time Room. He smirked when saw his dinner was getting up with his chains on their wrists. They stared at Optimus with hatred. Optimus did not care. He was just going to feed on them which will prove to be quite enjoyable since Ultra Magnus and Jazz still had their weapons, but not for long.

"What's the big idea of kidnapping me and UM dawg?" asked Jazz

"If you trying to get vital information from us, you will be sadly mistaken that we do not give in easy." Said Ultra Magnus

Optimus chuckled. His deep blue eyes gleamed with lust.

"Oh I am not after information. I am after something completely different. Though if you two have not figured it out, I am not a Decepticon." Optimus solidified the rest of his body. "I am an Autobot."

Ultra Magnus and Jazz look at Optimus with a surprised expression.

"Optimus?! Why?! I never expected this form you! You know you will be expelled from the Academy and thrown to the stockades for life as a traitor! Why do this?"

"And is that what you truly look like?" asked Jazz while scanning his body.

Optimus looked at his hands. He looks thoughtful for a moment before gaining a hungry look.

"Ahh, questions. If I wanted to hear questions I would have went to the Laboratory, but we are not…are we? I came here to feed." Stated Optimus

He made the shackles on both Ultra Magnus' and Jazz's wrist connect to their own other wrist. Optimus summoned his chains from the ground to lock around Ultra Magnus' pedes first then Jazz's. The chains lifted the both of them a few inches in the air. They began to struggle to get out the chains, but it proved useless. Without them noticing, the other chains grabbed their weapons and held them away from them. They groaned at the helplessness they are feeling right now. Optimus just smiled seductively. His chains brought his dinner closer to him. He flew to look at Ultra Magnus, optic to optic. Once they locked gazes Ultra Magnus was under his spell. Optimus trailed his servos on his chassis then flew behind him to trace his back. Ultra was making soft moans from the gentle touches.

"Keep your servos to yourself Optimus." Ordered Jazz

Optimus looked at Jazz, still holding up a smile. He flew to Jazz. He lifted his chin up to straight at him, but he decided to let him be. He wanted to see how long before the Cyber Ninja drowned in pleasure.

"You are going to be a treat….you both are." Told Optimus to Jazz. Jazz felt coolant drip down his faceplates. He had a bad feeling about this. Jazz gasped when Optimus began tracing his seams. He tried to stop himself from moaning, but a few whimpers escape his mouth. Optimus can already tell that he was going to have fun. He did not want to leave Ultra out of the action, so he brought him a little closer to Jazz. He used his tail to trace the seams of Ultra Magnus, which he seem to be enjoying the gentle attention. Jazz looked a little concerned for Ultra Magnus, because he easily gave in for Optimus.

"U-UM? W-What did'ja..mmh..do to him? Mmh." Asked Jazz

Optimus did not bother answering he just began licking and nipping Jazz's sweet spot, which Optimus always have a talent of finding.

"Mmh~ Ah O-Optimus s-stop…please Mmgh." Moaned Jazz

Optimus chuckled. He closed in on Jazz's audio receptor and spoke in smooth and slow voice.

"Not until I am satisfied." Stated Optimus. He slowly licked around Jazz's audio receptor with a few hot breaths against it.

"O-Oh Jeez…events are going d-downhill fast." Stated Jazz

Optimus just chuckled.

"That's cute, but let us start for real." Said Optimus. He lowered down to both of Jazz's and Ultra Magnus' cod pieces. He was lightly tracing around them, getting little moans and gasps from Jazz and Ultra. Optimus licked Ultra's codpiece agonizingly slow. With a click sound, Ultra's codpiece slid back revealing his hard spike. Jazz blushed brightly at the sight of his Magnus' spike. He was barely tolerating Ultra's moans and his lustful face in front of him. Now this, oh Primus help him. Optimus easily engulfed the big spike in his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, while still teasing Jazz. Ultra Magnus moaned louder and started shaking in ecstasy. Jazz could not help, but be aroused by the display. To see his powerful Magnus, submissively moaning for whatever Optimus is. Jazz could not help, but slid back his codpiece. Optimus stopped sucking Ultra's spike with a pop. He turned his head towards Jazz's spike. He placed a firm hand around Jazz's spike and engulfed it like he did to Ultra's spike. Jazz started to moan louder. Optimus was now sucking Jazz's spike while jerking off Ultra. Oh, it has been awhile, since Optimus had two meals at the same time. He stopped sucking Jazz for a quick nanosec.

"Are you enjoying this Jazz~?" Optimus spoke in a smooth calming voice. Jazz could not help, but feel ashamed of himself. He was slowly submitting himself to this and he let Ultra and himself become captured by Optimus. Optimus sensed his shame.

"Oh Jazz. It is not your fault. It is nobody's fault. I just need to feed!" Optimus declared. He back to sucking off Jazz.

"Oh Primus…I-I gonna o-o-overload Ah mmgh!" moaned Jazz

"I-I am not ah too far long either J-Jazz." Moaned Ultra

Their moans became louder until they finally overloaded. Optimus drank Jazz's transfluid while Ultra ejectulated over Optimus' faceplates. He came off of Jazz's spike to the lick the rest of the transfluid on his faceplates. Both of the mechs were lightly panting.

"Mmh~ good, but I need a little more than that. I wonder if I can fit two spikes in you Jazz." Wondered Optimus

That idea scared Jazz.

"No no no no can do Optimus. I do want to risk tearing my vavle!" shouted Jazz. He was struggling in the chains again, but suddenly he changing position. He was lowered to ground while the chains around his pedes were separating his legs. Optimus hover Jazz's body. He caressed his faceplates to give a little comfort.

"It is alright. I will make sure you are wet enough to take on two spikes.," assured Optimus.

He loomed over Jazz's valve. He was intoxicated from the scent, but Optimus had to hold back a little restraint. Optimus began licking around the valve and dipped his tongue inside for a little feel around. Jazz was moaning and shivering from the sensations.

"O-Oh slag-mmh…ah.," moaned Jazz

Ultra was groaning and twitching from the scene before him. He just wanted to frag Jazz senseless.

Once Optimus deemed Jazz wet enough, so he kissed his valve and patted Jazz's thigh. Optimus uncovered his spike and slowly instert it into Jazz's valve. Jazz shouted in pleasure with a little pain.

"O-Oh Primus…your spike…is quite mmh-ah…big for your build..Ah!," moaned Jazz.

Optimus smirked.

"Yeah, that is one of the little perks of being a Succubus. We do not follow the rule 'Your Spike is as long as your hand' slag.," explained Optimus

He thrusted into Jazz a couple more times, before getting Ultra behind Jazz. He lowered down Ultra and separated his shackles.

"Help me frag Jazz, Ultra Magnus," said Optimus with a smile

"Will do."

"U-U-Ultra wait I'm-AHH! NNGH MMH AH!," shouted Jazz.

Ultra already thrusted in his spike. He was already in sync with Optimus, thrusting in their big spikes. Jazz was just making incoherent noises and babble from being drowned in pleasure.

"I love to see that expression on my dinner. That means they are enjoying themselves.," said Optimus teasingly

"I'm so am-AHH MMGH NNH OH PRIMUS AH"

"Jazz you are so tight…huff…I love it."

After a few minutes of loud moaning, Jazz and Ultra Magnus overloaded once more. Jazz's overload hit him so hard, he was knocked into stasis. Ultra was still awake, but panting hard. Optimus decided to frag Ultra Magnus too, just to see if his next overload will knock him into stasis.

~Some time later~

Both Jazz and Ultra Magnus were in recharge while being held by Optimus' chains.

"This was a great meal. I think I am good for the next two orbital cycles.," stated Optimus optimistically

He made sure Jazz and Ultra Magnus will not remember this ever happening, then he disable the Time Room and gently placed down both of the worn out mechs. He spread his bat wings and ready himself for flight.

"Thank you.," Optimus flew out the window and quickly made his way back to his dorm room. It only past several breems, so he was going to get a good recharge out of this night cycle.


	5. Getting a Job

The room felt thick with tension with Ultra Magnus looking sternly at Optimus and Sentinal. He stood above them on the pedestal before them. The Magnus Hammer in hand.

"You both should know why you are here." Ultra Magnus spoke

"We do Ultra Magnus." Optimus answered

"Then you would not mind telling me who's idea was it to traverse into the restricted parts of the galaxy."

Optimus looked at Sentinal to see him silently pleading to him through his optics. Optimus felt his spark racing, but he tried to keep himself composed. He turn his attention to Ultra Magnus again.

"It was…my idea to travel through the restricted sector Ultra Magnus. We detected a high abundance of energon on one of the planets. I ordered that we should check it out, disregarding the possible dangers that we could have, and did, encountered." Optimus explained

"That decision of yours cost the life of Elita-1 and broke several rules Cadet Optimus."

"And as leader of the crew I take full responsibility of my actions."

"Then you leave me with no choice. Cadet Optimus….you are hereby expelled from the Academy and ineligible to join the Elite Guards." Ultra Magnus sighed. "I am greatly disappointed in you Optimus. I saw greatness in you, but apparently being a hero just isn't in your programming. Cadet Sentinal, since you were just following orders of your crew leader, you are suspended from the Academy for several orbital cycles. You both are dismissed."

Both Optimus and Sentinal saluted to Ultra Magnus, before leaving the small court room. When the door 'shish' closed, a depressed expression fell upon Optimus' face while relief spread across Sentinal's.

"Thanks Optimus for taking the heat for me. You really are a great friend." Sentinal looked at Optimus. He noticed the sadden face. Sentinal became a little concerned.

"Hey Optimus I know it looks bad now, but I know it will become better."

Optimus looked at Sentinal with almost empty optics.

"How Sentinal? I can not contribute to protecting Cybertron from the Decepticon menaces. My life is finished." Optimus told in a soft voice. He looked away from Sentinal and began walking down the hall, to leave the Elite Guard Headquarters. Sentinal wanted to tell Optimus something, anything, to cheer him up, but his processor came up blank, so he remained silent. He watched Optimus disappear at the left turn of the hallway. Sentinal's finals drooped down a little. He turned and walked the opposite way.

When Optimus entered his dorm room, he immediately punched one of the walls of the room leaving a couple of small scratches and a dent. He clutched his dentas together. Tears streamed down his face.

"I could have saved her!" Optimus thought "I could have…but everything happened so fast."

The grappling hook rope broke with a snapped. Elita-1 was falling back down to the exploding cave.

"YAHHHHHH!" Elita-1 shouted in fear.

"Elita!" Optimus shoot his other grappling hook, hoping that it will catch Elita-1, so he can pull them to safety.

The grappling hook missed her servo by an inch. Elita-1 quickly plummeted back into the cave. The last explosion made the cave crumble in, covering the hole. Optimus reeled himself out the cave. He climbed up by the help of Sentinal. He stood by Sentinal looking down at the now covered cave.

"Damn it all to the Pits!" Optimus shouted.

After he vented his frustration, he calmed down. He looked at all of his stuff.

"I guess I should start packing."

Optimus grabbed his old suitcase and began to pack his belongings. His personal hygiene products, books, and pictures. When he grabbed the last picture, he couldn't help but stare. It was a picture of Sentinal, Elita-1, and him, all in arms and smiling. Optimus' optics dimmed lowly in thought. He eventually tore his optics away from the picture. He decided to leave it for Sentinal. He walked over to door with his suitcase in servo. The door 'swished' opened for him. Optimus took one last look at his…the dorm room before exiting into the hallway. Optimus left the Academy and onto the streets of Iacon.

"I remember there was a motel a couple streets down." Optimus mumbled to himself. Optimus traveled down the calm streets of Iacon, barely looking at the Bots he walked pass by. Optimus finally made it to the motel. The sign in front of the motel said "Motel Slowspark".

"That's quite a name." Optimus thought sarcastically

He enter the motel nonetheless. The door closed behind him. Optimus looked around the cozy looking check-in/check-out room.

"Greetings there. Are you renting room?" The front desk femme said.

"Oh…um…yes. I am. How much for a room here?" Optimus asked

"Just 40 credits per orbital cycle, sir." The femme answered

"Then I will rent one room for two orbital cycles please."

"That will be 80 credits sir. It is upfront pay."

Optimus subspaced 80 credits and pass it on to the femme.

"You may extend your stay by paying for more, alright." The femme kneeled down behind her desk to grab a room card. She took on out and slid it towards Optimus. "That card will open room 6. That is just down this hall." She pointed to the left hallway.

"Thank you."

Optimus headed down the hallway while inspecting the card. He took a quick glance at the doors to find room 6 just a couple doors down. He rushed towards the door, inserted the card, and entered inside to the small room. The room was a mix of a living room, berth room, and kitchen. The wash racks was the only place that was its own room. The room was neat, and clean, but nothing stood out. Optimus lazily made his way over to the couch. He placed his suitcase next to the small table, then covered his faceplates with his servos while he leaned slightly back. He groaned, then sagged onto the couch.

"What am I going to do? I need to get a job to get credits, but what job uses my current skills or even pay good credits?" Optimus pondered. He listed off most of the jobs he was familiar with or knew of, but most either require a degree, heavy lifting, long training, or just unsanitary. Optimus vented out a frustrated groan.

"This is going to be bad." Optimus felt himself become drowsy. "Maybe a quick nap would help me" Optimus relaxed on the couch, too lazy to get off, and fell into deep recharge. He opened his optics to see that he back in the dreamscape again.

"Come on Optimus. Is it not obvious?" asked Purple Lust

He appeared behind Optimus, which made him jump.

"Apparently not?"

"Ugh! Become a Pole Dancer!" Purple Lust floated in front of Optimus with a gleeful smile.

"Pole Dancer? B-But I do not know a thing about that." Optimus said sheepishly

"Do not worry. You are not the only Incubus on Cybertron. Most of us decided to live here, make businesses like Clubs, Bars, and Pole Clubs. Succubi and Incubi go to those places, since fragging in those places are normal. I have a friend who owns a Pole Club. She will teach you everything about Pole Dancing. Just say to her this phrase "I am Lust's problem." Purple Lust explained

"Why that phrase?"

"While we were hanging out, I told her that I was planning to merge with some mech or femme, but I didn't know when. I explained to her that if the mech or femme was having trouble then they would go to you. She told me that she will not tell if they were merged with me, so I told her the phrase that they would say. It was hard to choose though. It was either, "I am Lust's love slave" or that phrase I gave you."

"I am glad you chose the second option." Optimus seemed to weigh the pros and cons, before sighing in defeat. "Alright, I will become a Pole Dancer."

"Amazing! The Pole Club is call 'Twirling Sins.'" Purple Lust stated

"That's quite a name."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Maybe."

"Well, Wake up and go down there." Purple Lust ordered

"But I don't know where that place is." Optimus complained

"Oh…go down the Entertainment District and go… left from 'Grot's Shop'. You should see a fancy looking building by Pole Club standard. For you to go in you just need to show the door guard your eyes and you are in."

"Okay, thank you Purple Lust, for helping me in this crisis." Optimus thanked Purple Lust

"No problem, you are my problem." Purple Lust said

"Oh Ha Ha Ha." Optimus laughed sarcastically

Optimus slowly activated his optics and sat up from the couch. Optimus at least remembered where was the Entertainment District was. Optimus and his… friends use to go to the Clubs there after they all aced an exam.

"Well time to get a job." Optimus was not all that happy with the plan, but it was probably the best option. He can frag somebot without using the Spirit Shackles or the Time Room. At the same time he can get a good amount of credits from Pole Dancing. He will still probably have to use the Hypno Stare just in case he accidentally reveal his extra features. It's a win win situation. He stood up and walked out of the hotel room. He left the Hotel and made his way to the Entertainment District. The Day cycle was slowly turning into the Night cycle. The street lights lite up a brilliant yellowish white glow. The signs on most of the buildings lite up with different colors imaginable. Autobots were bustling around these streets with happy or annoyed faces.

"Okay where is that club?" Optimus wondered. He needed to find the shop first to actually find the place. To his luck, he spotted the store Purple Lust mentioned. "Finally." Optimus turned left from the place, going down a decently lite street. Optimus came up to 'Twirling Sins.' There was a buff looking security Bot at the entrance. Optimus ex-vented then in-vented. He walked up to the security Bot who glared at him behind his softly glowing blue visor. Optimus stared back at him. His round pupils morphed to look more like slits, then morphed back to normal. The security Bot nodded and opened the door for Optimus. Optimus calmly walked inside to see mechs and femmes dancing, drinking and throwing credits at the Pole Dancer's mote (There is a trench like space between the dancers and the audience. I just did not know how to spell the word or describe it.) while they performed for their entertainment. The place smelled of Crystal Flowers which is surprising, but he is not complaining. The interior design is amazing. The first half of the walls were painted white swirled designs with the rest of the wall in a gold hue. There was a large Bar called 'Lust and Drink' to the left of Optimus. Flashing strobe lights and catchy music filled the entire building. Optimus decided to look for the owner of the place then just gawk at the scenery. After pushing through crowds of partying and drunk mech and femmes, Optimus found the Owners office just below the DJ's station area. He knocked on the door. He was not sure if the owner even heard the knock over the noise of her club. When Optimus was about to knock louder, a femme just several inches shorter than him opened the door. She has an elegant curvy figure with black and red shiny metal plates to compliment it. She gestured to him to come inside. Optimus followed her, a little nervous. Once she closed the door, there was no more noise from the club. He could only hear a slow romantic song playing. The Femme walked to the big lavender leather chair, behind her desk, and sat on it. She pointed to the smaller swivel chair. Optimus sat down. They locked gazes. The Femme smiled, showing pure white denta.

"My name is Fall Risa, owner of this fine establishment. Why have you come to me?" Fall Risa formally said

"I am Lust's problem." Optimus said feeling a little embarrassed

"Oh… that Purple Lust actually merged with someone. To be honest I didn't think he would do it, but apparently he did. His taste in Cybertronians never fail to surprise me. He merged with quite a hottie." Fall Risa scanned Optimus' body up and down with her light blue optics which just made him feel slightly awkward.

"You should know the reason why I came here Fall Risa." Optimus spoke in a refine tone of voice

"Of course, I do. What do you need help with?"

"I need a job. Purple Lust recommended Pole Dancing to me. I was hesitant at first, but what other options did I have, so that is why I am here. He told me that you can train me in the arts of… Pole Dancing."

Fall Risa's optics slightly sparkled then returned to a soft glow of light blue.

"I will happily hire you, but you need to show me what you got. Succubi and Incubi are naturals at seductive dancing. Luring in our next meal is just the best, but if you want to master at the art, I will teach you. You will become an irresistible frag machine. Nobot will resist you." Fall Risa explained

"Well, it is not like there is another option for me in life." Optimus thought. "I will take you up on that training offer Fall Risa… if I do pass your 'test'."

"Excellent! Let's start now." Fall Risa slid up a small cover on her desk to reveal a button. She pressed it with her thumb. The right wall began to rotate into another wall. Once it was set, it was now a small Pole Dancing stage.

"Quick tip, let your lust and passion control your movements. You need to be fluid in your movements. But never _ever_ reveal your features!" Fall Risa explained

"Alright. Got it."

Optimus stepped up to the pole. He felt his spark fluttered. He grabbed the pole firmly. This felt… natural. A smirked grew on his face He swiftly wrapped his leg around the pole then spun around with grace. He unwrapped his leg and spread them. Giving Fall Risa a full view. He stopped, giving Risa a side view of him. He started smoothly grinding against the pole. He gave her a slightly needy expression. He switched position and started to show off his little blue aft and long silver and blue legs. He swayed it side to side. He slowly but quickly dipped his aft then brought it back up. Optimus turned around and began to look dominating with his lustful expression. He stood back up with a wiggle of his hips. He took a small step away while having his right servo grasping the pole. He took a small leap up which gave him momentum to do a half twirl around the pole. He let his other servo grab the pole. With absolute ease, he brought up the rest of his body. His legs locked around the pole. He look at Fall Rosa. His engines purred with excitement. He unwrapped his legs, then got off the pole.

"So? Did I pass?" Optimus asked

Fall Rosa in-vented then ex-vented. She look at him with analyzing optics.

"Frag me."

"Excuse me?!"

"I am sorry. Spoke my thoughts out loud. I meant to say you definitely passed. You are hired Optimus." Fall Risa said with glee in her voice.

"Thank you! I will not fail you Fall Risa." Optimus declared

"Hope not. That performance made me in the mood to frag somebot." Fall Risa stated.

She walked over to her desk and began to look at the club's schedule.

"How about you take my place in the next switch. I can _personally_ entertain an Autobot here."

"Oh really? T-Thanks, though I did not expect to get to work so soon." Optimus answered

Fall Risa chuckled.

"That's business."

Author's Note:

Sorry for taking so long. Combining my summer school work and me being lazy, I have not gone around with this story. I hope you do or did enjoy it. I hope to upload the next chapter soon.


	6. Second Chance at Leading

"I told you that he was bad news." Optimus said smugly.

He floated around a frustrated femme, sitting on her berth. She growled at him.

"Ugh, I know you did. Now can you stop reminding me!" The femme shouted

Optimus chuckled. His tail trailed up her back, giving her shivers.

"Oh no. I am going to tease you about this until, you actually do something right. Which will take forever." Optimus said

A laugh track was played at his joke. The femme kept scowling at him.

"You know what Optimus, I will do something about him." The femme declared

"Like what Astia? Give him spiked energon?" Optimus wondered happily

"No, give him a piece of my processor." Astia declared.

"You have one?" Optimus asked

The laugh track played again. Astia glared at him again. She sighed frustratedly. She got off her berth and walked over to her door.

"You'll see Optimus. I will put him in his place." Astia told Optimus confidently with her proud smile. She left through her berth room door and it closed behind her. Optimus laughed softly to himself.

"Oh I need to see this for myself."

Optimus cracked open Astia's berthroom window, formed into a shadowy smoke cloud and flew out the window.

"CUT! That's a wrap!" the Director shouted

A bell rang loudly through the stage area, meaning that they finished a scene. The actress and Optimus came back on stage.

"Finally we finished that scene. I couldn't believe I messed up the lines that many times" the actress complained with a little smile on her silvery faceplates.

"Yeah, I can see why you did. Having something trailed up your back can definitely throw you off." Optimus sympathized with her

The actress giggled.

"Anyway, I still can not get over your new look. It just makes you look hot and deadly." The actress complemented Optimus on his newly designed frame.

"Oh thank you. I was going for that feel, Sound Ring." Optimus thanked her.

His chest window was shrunk down to a thin glass band across his chest. His grill was extended to his new side lights. His waist was widen a bit. His calves became a little rigid and had overlapping yellow metal on the back, but the rest of his legs were expertly curved and smoothen out. His pedes gain tougher plating. His upper arms had overlapping blue metal and his servos has a slightly rough surface on the palm, but a smooth surface on the digits. His face was shorten just a bit, but his ear fins and helm are just about the same. Little black highlights are scattered on some parts of his frame, letting his red, blue, and gold paint job shine out. He also gained a couple feet taller.

"Well I need to head back to my make-up room and get my make-up artist to remove some of the colors on me. Bye Optimus." Sound Ring explained

"Alright then, see you around Sound."

They waved good bye as they headed their separate ways. Optimus walked outside to his trailer. He input the code and the door 'swished' opened. He walked inside to see Fall Risa reading a datapad on the chair. She looked up to see Optimus is back. She smiled.

"So how is being an Actor treating you?" Fall Risa asked

"Good so far, but I rather be putting my time into the club, Fall." Optimus answered with nervousness lacing his words.

"Don't worry Optimus. This is just a part time job. Plus, I owe you for bringing in more patrons into my club. Not only you are a superb pole dancer, but a very skilled bartender and protector of the drunk weaklings." Fall Risa explained

That made Optimus blush of embarrassment.

"I did not know you would go out of your way to actually call a friend who is a famous T.V/Movie director." Optimus said with some awe in his voice

"Well yeah. I owed you, big time. Now unsummon your horns and tail, and let's get some high grade, my treat." Fall Risa said happily

Optimus nodded. He un-summoned his horns and tail, then headed out with Fall Risa. They were at the entrance of Chrome Dem Studios, when they were confronted with Elite Guards.

"Halt you two." The front Elite Guard said

"Did we do something wrong?" Fall Risa asked with some worry in her voice.

"No citizen, we only wish to give Optimus a message from the Magnus himself." The Elite Guard stated

"Oh?" Optimus was surprised. He never thought that Ultra Magnus will want to speak to him again let alone send a message to him. One of the Guards took out a datapad, and handed it to him. All of them transformed in unison and drove away. Optimus and Fall were looking at the datapad for a klik, before one of the Elite Guards came driving back.

"Um...I am a-actually kinda a fan of yours and I was wondering..." He subspaced an empty datapad and a stylus and shyly handed it over to Optimus."If I could have y-your autograph?"

Optimus smiled gently to him.

"Of course you can." Optimus answered

He handed the important datapad to Fall and grabbed the datapad and stylus from the Guard. Optimus elegantly and swiftly wrote his signature and a little message to him that said "stay brave". He handed it back to the Guard, who giggled in happiness.

"Thank you!"

Optimus smiled, then leaned slightly down to kiss the Guard's visor.

"No thank you for helping to keep Cybertron safe. I appreciate it." Optimus said.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You're welcome."

"Come on Fall. You are buying the high grade. Aren't you?" Optimus told Fall as he transformed into his alt mode.

"Alright Alright." Fall Risa subspaced his datapad from the Magnus and transformed to her alt mode. They drove down the road, leaving the flustered Elite Guard at the entrance.

"You charmer." Fall teased Optimus

"What, it was for him alright." Optimus told Fall Risa. After another klik, they heard joyful cheer from a distance.

Optimus and Fall chuckled.

They both headed to their favourite place to drink some fine high grade. After driving through peaceful streets of Iacon for almost a breem. Optimus and Fall made it to the Alumin Bar. They transformed before going into the cozy looking bar. Optimus immediately sat at their booth in the bar, while Fall Risa ordered their usual from the counter. She walked back to Optimus, seeing him look outside the gray tinted window. Fall subspaced the datapad, with Ultra Magnus' message, and handed it to Optimus.

"Oh...nearly forgot about that." Optimus stated. He grabbed it from Fall, then turned it on. It was already on the page of the message. It said:

"Optimus, I assume this may come as a surprise to you, because you probably assumed I or any other officers of the Elite Guards wanted nothing to do with you, since the unfortunate turn of events with your first team expedition. I just wanted to ask you to come to the Elite Guards Headquarters. I may have some good news for you. I urge you to come as soon as possible."

-signed by

 _Ultra Magnus_

Optimus first became a little worried then confused.

"What does it say?" Fall Risa asked

"Ultra Magnus wants me to come to Elite Guards Headquarters asap. He said that he probably has good news for me." Optimus answered

"What kind of good news?" Fall Risa wondered

Optimus stayed silent for awhile, with complementing look on his faceplates, before taking a deep in-vent.

"I don't know exactly. There was a reason why...I was kicked out the Academy. Reasons I rather not explain. I just wonder what definition of 'good' means in the good news that he has for me. Heh, I bet he thinks I am struggling, and assumes that I will be willing to do anything for credits. Maybe he wants to offer me cleaning bot duty at the HeadQuarters. That will be a laugh." Optimus droned until their order was finally ready. A femme delivered it quickly and bolted back behind the bar. Optimus gently picked up his energon cup and brought it up to his lip plates. He took a few sips, before lowering his drink. Fall Risa grabbed her drink, but she didn't dare drink it. She was really concerned for Optimus. She never saw him this upset before. She eyed his drink, which he was lazily swirling.

"What...mhh...why do you hate the Elite Guards so much?" Fall questioned with a hint of concern. Optimus looked at her a bit surprised, then he understood was she was asking.

"I do not hate the Elite Guards. I hate what I did in one of my tests to become a Elite Guard. One bad call and I messed everything up." Optimus explained. His eyes became a bit glossy. Ear fins were dipped low. His lip plates began to slightly quiver.

"Optimus no. Don't cry. Whatever you did, it's not your fault. You could not have predicted what could have happened." Fall Risa tried to comfort Optimus as best she could. She can't stand him being upset. It breaks her spark to him like that. Optimus sniffled then took a deep in-vent. He did that for a couple of kliks before settling.

"Sorry. I nearly let myself breakdown." Optimus said

"It's alright. Now I really don't want you to go." Fall Risa responded

Optimus lightly scoffed.

"I really don't have much of a choice Fall. After I finish drinking, I will need to go." Optimus explained

Fall just stared at him for a moment before she smiled. She nodded in understanding and began drinking her energon.

After chatting and drinking, Fall Risa paid the energon as promised. They got out of the booth and headed outside. Optimus waved her goodbye, transformed into his alt mode, and headed towards the Elite Guards Headquarters. Driving through the now busy streets of Iacon; it took longer to get to the Headquarters. Not only that, there was an occasional small fan asking to take a picture or an autograph. Finally, Optimus saw the Headquarters. He sped towards the entrance, then transformed when the Elite Guards told him to halt.

"State your designation and business." The Elite Guard ordered

"I am Optimus. Ultra Magnus asked an audience of me." Optimus answered

The Elite Guards nodded and let him through. Optimus walked casually to the Headquarters. Unknowingly, the entrance guards were staring at him walking.

"Wow. I am actually jealous of Screw Drive now."

"Same."

Optimus remembered where the Magnus' office was so he escorted himself to it. Walking through hallways and going through elevators, Optimus made it to Ultra's Office. Optimus knocked on the door with a little tune.

"Come in." A voice answered

The door swished opened. Ultra's office revealed to be neat and organized. Though there was a bit of a large gap between Optimus and Ultra, who was seated behind his desk; reading and signing datapads. Optimus stepped inside, with the door closing shut.

"You needed to see me Ultra Magnus?" asked Optimus

Ultra looked up and grew a surprised expression. He appeared to analyzed Optimus' frame before shaking his head becoming serious.

"I do. I have some news that will probably peak your interest. Please take a seat." Ultra Magnus responded. He pointed to a pulled out chair. Quickly, Optimus seated himself and scooted closer. Ultra placed down a datapad to clasp his two servos together.

"Well, I discussed and debated with the Council. I manage to pull a few strings and we decided that we will let you lead a team of your own." Ultra explained

Optimus was extremely surprised. He was not expecting this. Happiness and excitement swirled inside him, but he kept his composure.

"I am going to have a team of my own? Wait…" Optimus shouldn't bring his hopes up too much. It's not going to be a Elite Guards team. Probably an off team. Optimus needed to reel in his hopes. "What kind of team? If you don't mind me asking Ultra Mag _nus~_." Optimus realized he purred on the last syllable of his title. He was feeling really embarrassed, but he kept a neutral face. He just hoped Ultra Magnus doesn't question it.

"Oh, um...it is a Space Bridge Repair Team. I was wondering if you could start now. Maybe get acquainted with your teammates while helping them repair the ship you will help pilot." Ultra Magnus answered

"Thank you Ultra Magnus, but I can't join at this moment. I have made some friends, and it would be rude if I just left without saying a goodbye. Would you just give me just one solar cycle?" Optimus asked

Ultra Magnus was considering it. Optimus was hoping with all his spark, though he knows the Magnus was not malicious. Eventually he said yes. Optimus' face lit up with glee. He instantly stood up from his chair and hugged Ultra Magnus across his desk. Optimus let go of him and headed towards the window.

"I promise I will come back at the end of the solar cycle." Optimus declared. He undid the latch and slid the window all the way up.

"Okay, I will be expecting you, but what are you doing?" Ultra wondered. Optimus was already almost out of the window. He smiled sheepishly at Ultra Magnus.

"This sort of becoming a habit of mine now." Optimus answered before jumping out. Ultra Magnus rushed to the window. He looked down to see him somersaulting on the side of the building, making little to no noise. On the last spin on the last floor window, he leapt from the side of the building, landing on his servos. Suddenly he began doing backflips towards the entrance. When he just past the Guards, he spinned high into the air. He suddenly stopped in mid air to what seems like he was aiming at something. Optimus aimed at the street pole, then shot his grappling hook. He swung above the surprised bots, that were passing by, landing on top of a building. Optimus didn't skip a beat and began parkouring ontop of various buildings. He quickly went out of Ultra Magnus' sight, leaving him astonished.

"We have actually let go a extremely promising bot." Ultra Magnus stated with a hint of awe and disappointment.

Optimus jumped through the open window of Fall Risa's apartment with an gleeful face.

"Fall! Fall! You wouldn't believe the news that Ultra Magnus told me!" Optimus shouted in excitement

Fall rushed to her living room to see Optimus bouncing on his pedes.

"What did he tell you?" Fall Risa asked

"That I can lead a Space Bridge Repair Team! I can get another chance at leading a team! Could you believe it Fall!" Optimus declared

Fall was surprised that Optimus would be happy about leading a Repair Team, but she wouldn't want to dampen his mood, so she became happy with him.

"No way! That's amazing! Wait...that means you're leaving?" Fall Risa realize that little fact

"Well, not at the moment. I have a solar cycle before I need to go back to the Headquarters and help out my team fix our ship. I was thinking I could party with my friends. I wanted to remember you all by your physical presence, before having to use video chat to talk to each other." Optimus explained

Fall Risa gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry Optimus, we will make the most unforgettable party for you. Come on. We got some planning to do." Fall Risa told him with a sly smirk.

* * *

Music was blasting in the club. Lights zipped and zoom all around. Bots dancing to the beating rhythm. Pole dancers were spinning their stuff, and this time they were not doing it for credits. A whole variety of energon food were laid out on the tables by the walls. The bartender quickly dishing out drinks to the mechs and femmes. Optimus was dancing on a stage, set up for this party only, with all his friends.

"Fall this is amazing! I can't believe we got this party started that quickly!" Optimus shouted to Fall above the music

"Well we all came for you! Isn't that right you bots!" Fall Risa shouted

The Mechs and Femmes cheered.

"Yeah Optimus! We can't just not be here. That's completely disrespectful!" Hound shouted

"That's true! What kind of friends would we be if we were not here?!" Chroma shouted

"The worst kind!" Smokescreen answer

Optimus laughed.

"Thank you all. Now let's thoroughly enjoy this party. Blaster! Turn it up!" Optimus ordered

"You got it my main Mech!" Blaster shouted back. He turned up the music and added in his own beats.


	7. Meeting the team

Optimus was waking up slowly. He had to reset his optics a few times before his vision became clear. He noticed he was on top of Smokescreen and on top of him was Fall Risa. He turned his head to see that he was in his apartment living room with all his friends scattered among the furniture. He was with Risa and Smokescreen on the floor of his living room. He can still smell the faint scent of lubricant, transfluid and High-Grade Energon. Chromia and Windblade were cuddling each other on one end of his long sleek black couch, while Blaster, Springer, and Bluestreak were on the other side, scooting closer to each other in their recharge. He turned his head to the other side of the living room to see Moonracer laying on top of his kitchen counter with an empty Energon cube in servo. Hound was...stasis cuffed to the the wall next to the kitchen entrance. Optimus giggled at that. Optimus checked his chronometer to see that he needed to be at the Elite Guards Headquarters in less than breem. Panic was rising inside Optimus.

"Fall! Fall! Fall wake up!" Optimus whispered

"Mmh? What's wrong." Fall responded in a sleepy voice.

"I need to be at the Headquarters in less than a breem! Please get off of me so I can clean myself before I leave!" Optimus explained in a hushed voice

"Oh frag! Then clean up and leave. Sorry!" Fall said before tumbling off of Optimus. Optimus slid off of Smokescreen afterwards. Once he stood back up, he bolted to his washracks. He turned on the showerhead and it began jetting cold water. He didn't care if it was cold, he needed to get rid of the smell of transfluid and lubricate on him. After some rough rubbing of soap, Optimus turned off the water once all the suds were watered down from his frame. Optimus ran back in his living room still dripping wet.

"Fall can you make sure that you all clean up my apartment and tell the Director to put the show on hiatus until I come back." Optimus explained

"Sure do Optimus and Optimus good luck on Space Bridge repair duty." Fall responded

"Thank you Fall. Bye" Optimus gave his farewell before opening his window on the far right of him. With one pede out, he jumped onto the other building on the other side of the street.

With haste, Optimus parkoured ontop of various buildings hoping he will not arrive late. It will not look good to Ultra Magnus seeing him arriving late to meet his new team.

"Can not be late. I can not be late for this!" Optimus shouted mentally. He forced himself to really speed up which almost made him trip over himself, but he managed to catch himself from falling into an alleyway. It felt like he was running in circles because he wasn't seeing the Elite Guards Headquarters peaking out between the buildings. Optimus checked his chronometer to see only a cycle has passed. He mentally sighed.

"It shouldn't be that far." Optimus thought again

Optimus was on the verge of just flying over there, but one of the buildings of the Headquarters peaked over the horizon. He sighed in relief. Optimus leaped over more buildings and streets before landing in front of the entrance guards who jolted in surprise.

"I am here to see Ultra Magnus. He expects to see me in a few cycles." Optimus in his most forced composed voice. He was slightly heating up due to the parkouring and worry. He needed up his exercises more.

"Oh of course just go right along Optimus." One of the entrance guards spoke.

Optimus sighed in relief then patted the guard's left shoulder guard. "Thank you." Optimus said before bolting towards the main building.

Optimus figured it was going to take too long to get to Ultra's office by going through the building's many floors. He decided to run up the building's wall, making his way towards the top floor. Once he got close enough Optimus latched onto the window that he jumped out of just yesterday. He tried sliding up the window, but it was locked. Peering into the room, Optimus saw Ultra Magnus sitting behind his desk reading one of the many datapads on his desk. He knocked on the glass which made Ultra Magnus look up from the datapad to see Optimus crouching outside his window. Ultra raised an optic ridge at that, but decided to open the window to let Optimus in. Once Optimus swiftly entered the office, he immediately saluted to Ultra Magnus.

"Optimus reporting in to finally meet the team." Optimus stated. He was feeling absolutely giddy about meeting his team, but he forced all the seriousness to the surface so he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of Ultra Magnus.

"Acknowledged. Follow me Optimus, we are going to make our way to the hanger where your team is residing in." Ultra Magnus ordered

Optimus nodded and let Ultra lead the way. He was quickly led out of the building to drive towards one of the few hangers at Headquarters. Ultra Magnus and Optimus passed by different busy mechs and femmes all going towards different buildings to finish certain tasks. A dull throb ached in his spark. He could have been among these bots, working to make Cybertron a safe place. Optimus mentally sighed, but something else came to mind. He wouldn't have known Fall Risa or Smokescreen or Chromia or any other of his friends if he was not expelled from the Academy.

But he lost two of his closest friends. Elita-One who perished on that Primus-forsaken planet and Sential who Optimus chose to shun himself away from because everytime he just see a glimpse of him, an overwhelming amount of guilt consumes his spark. He should have tried harder to persuade his friends not go to the planet. He should have dragged his friends out of the damn cave. He should have fragged the rules and transform and save Elita-One from falling back into the pit of the exploding cave. But he didn't because he was slow, stupid, and overwhelmed from the whole situation.

Optimus barely restrain a shudder before Ultra Magnus stopped and transformed in front of him. Optimus followed suit. Ultra placed his servo on the scan pad, letting it identify that he was himself. A moment later, a soft beep came from the doors before it slid open. Ultra Magnus and Optimus walked down a small hallway, the doors sliding close once they entered. They stopped once more at another pair of doors, but this time Ultra Magnus turned around to face Optimus, face neutral.

"Optimus beyond these doors is your new team. They still work almost non-stop to repair the ship you will help pilot, but there is still some patching up to do. With your help, hopefully, it will be done quicker. Once you and your team finish repairs, you all will immediately travel to one of the down space bridges. Got it Optimus?" Ultra Magnus explained

Optimus nodded with all of the force professionalism in him to the surface. He was buzzing on the spot with excitement, momentarily forgetting all of his past regrets.

"Alright," Ultra Magnus gave a salute to Optimus as Optimus did the same to him. "I wish you the best of luck... Optimus Prime."

Optimus nearly caved in and gave what would have probably been his most shocked face. Ultra Magnus just ranked Optimus immediately as a Prime right on the spot. Optimus remembered that only Primes can lead teams so this shouldn't be a surprise, but this was for those who were are actually a part of the Elite Guards. Ultra Magnus was really showing that he still has faith in him which made Optimus all warm inside.

"Thank you sir, I will not let you down." Optimus responded. "At least not again." He thought

Ultra Magnus gave a slow nod before quickly telling him the code to open the doors next to them. Ultra left immediately, leaving Optimus staring at the code pad and the doors. Optimus' spark raced in his spark chamber. He took a swift in-vent before pushing in the numbers on the code pad.

The doors gave a soft beep, just like the previous pair of doors, and slid open revealing a heavily damage ship. Optimus took a few steps inside, letting the doors to close behind him. He stared at the ship with awe. It looked like this ship went through the Pit and back. Eventually Optimus' optics landed on a red and white bot under the ship. His optics looked farther down the ship to see two bots, one small, yellow, and black and the other big and dull green. They seemed to be struggling with the wiring of the ship seeing that the big, green one has his servos wrapped up in them while the small one hopped about, zapping the wiring.

Optimus softly smiled at the two's antics, but he noticed that they didn't noticed he was there yet. He loudly cleared his throat to grab all the bots attention. The two dealing with the wires looked him, while the bot underneath slid out and sat up, looking at him. Just as he was going to speak the yellow bot gave out a loud whistle.

"Damn what's a hottie like you doing in this dirty hanger?" The yellow bot asked.

The white and red bot loudly sighed in what sounded like disappointment and embarrassment. The big bot bend over to whisper something to the yellow bot that Optimus can hear perfectly from he was at.

"Bumblebee you can't just cybercat call a random bot like that. It is a little rude." He whispered

"I'm sorry, but that bot is smoking hot. I wondered if I can get his com number." The yellow bot whispered in response

Optimus covered his giggle as best he could while the signs of embarrassment spread across his faceplates.

"Mind the young bots especially Bumblebee over there. He tends to do things with thinking." The white and red bot explained in a gruff voice

"Oh really? I should keep that mind when I am leading you bots." Optimus noted.

"What...leading us? You mean are our-"

"Your new team leader, yes Bumblebee." Optimus politely cut off Bumblebee's question with his answer. Bumblebee hung his mouth in shock, while the other two took this as a pleasant surprise.

"We actually have a team leader? That is great!" The big, green bot expressed his gratefulness by the wide smile across his faceplates.

"I say it is about time. There was no way I was going to be stuck repairing a down space bridge with these two causing so much trouble for themselves and for me." Ratchet complained mostly to himself, but Optimus heard all of it.

"Just to get formalities out the way, my designation is Optimus Prime." Optimus introduced himself in a regal manner.

"Ratchet" Ratchet slightly raised his servo in a sort of lazily manner.

"Oh, my designation is Bulkhead _._ " Bulkhead gave quick but small waves to Optimus with his servos due to his servos still being wrapped up together by the ship's wire.

Bumblebee remained frozen in shock, until Bulkhead nudged him back to reality. His posture was a bit rigid when he introduced himself.

"Bu-Bumblebee is my designation!" Bumblebee stuttered in open embarrassment because he just cybercat-called his new team leader.

Optimus felt a little bad for Bumblebee. Optimus is assuming that he is not too far from Bumblebee's age, so Optimus found this situation a little amusing overall.

"Alright you lazy box of bolts get back to working already. I need a word with our new leader." Ratchet ordered

Bumblebee and Bulkhead almost instantly went back to tending to the ship's wires which were still wrapped around Bulkhead's servos. Optimus walked closer to Ratchet when he motioned to him to come closer.

"Leading this team will be a challenge Optimus, just letting you know." Ratchet stated

"I can already tell, but I welcome the challenge. I will need to learn and adapt if I am going to be at least a decent leader to you bots." Optimus reasoned with confidence in his eyes. Ratchet gave a critical stare to Optimus, but a small smile slowly formed on his faceplates.

"I can tell you are going to be." Ratchet spoke just above a whisper, like was he was telling a dark secret. Ratchet's expression then turn serious and professional.

"Now that's enough chit-chat, we have a ship to fix. Take that driller and unscrew the dented plating, so we can buff it out." Ratchet ordered. He lay back down and rolled under the ship again. Optimus looked around the hanger to find the driller to see it was in one of the tool boxes on the table next to the doors he came from.

"This is going to be fun...and probably hard." Optimus thought as he walked up to one of the dented plating. A smile curved his lipplates.

* * *

My readers I am so absolutely sorry for not uploading anything for probably months now. I have procrastinating a lot and school got me too, but those should not be excuses. I hope you all will forgive me. If you follow my other stories, I promise you that I will update them with a new chapter soon. Please be patient with me. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
